I knew I loved you
by PseudoL
Summary: After a incident in a Hero Tv live everything changes in Nathan and Antonio's lifes.


Another call from hero TV, and as almost always Nathan was the first to arrive. Near him was the truck of Kronos food, which meant that poor Rock Bison was about to be launched. Antonio was lucky that Nathan arrived just in time to give him a ride, being

his friend he found out the poor Bison was afraid of heights and was too shy to reveal that to his sponsors.

- Wanna a ride?

- Thanks Fire Emblem.

- Honey, are lucky I like you butt or I would leave you there.

The police and the firefighters were already there, trying to do the best possible to take all the people off the building. For what he could understand there was still a family trapped.

- Bison, come with me inside there's still people there.

Once inside the building they begun searching the divisions trying to find them alive. It was hard to keep the hopes since the whole building was collapsing and it was starting to get harder to breath inside. They heard a cry, a baby's cry, which lead them to a small upstairs room. Bison helped him going up since the stairs had already fallen. Nathan had to move fast, the roof could fall at any time. Bison, look for his parents please, I will get the kid.

Nathan was finally him the kids room, the fire was make a circle around the bed. It was stupid fighting fire with fire but was the best chance he had. Once near the baby he made a fire barrier to stop the roof from falling over them. He picked the baby and left the room looking for Bison. He was carrying two bodies, whom didn't seem to move. Antonio's face was down, he didn't found them on time. They could hear Sky High entering the building. Nathan called him to help Bison at least take the bodies out.

"AND LOOKS LIKE FIRE EMBLEM MADE A RESCUE"

Nathan told them to wait a little to ask Agnes to cut to commercials while they took the bodies, the public didn't need to see that. Nathan wanted to be happy for saving that life but he wasn't. The baby's parents were dead and he was all alone in the world. He called Agnes, the public didn't need to see that.

"Agnes, honey, we have a situation, please cut to commercials. Sky High and Rock Bison have the bodies of the parents, it was too late to save them."

WE WILL BE BACK AFTER THE COMMERCIALS TO SEE OUR BELOVED HEROES.

He cut the contact with Agnes to tell the others that they could come out. Nathan asked the medics in the area to see if the baby was alright, while he helped his fellow heroes. The paramedics tried to revive them without positive results. One of them gave Nathan the baby's mother wallet so he could find her name, a direction where he could find that little kid family. "Andrea Stein" and for the information on the wallet the baby had about seven months.

"Sir Fire Emblem we are gonna take the baby to the hospital for further tests, since he inhalated too much. .

" Thanks darling."

AND WE ARE BACK. FIRE EMBLEM HAS MORE 500 POINTS FOR SAVING A PERSON. Unfortunately our heroes couldn't save everyone, Andrea and Joseph Stein where already dead they the heroes arrived to the local. And with this tragic news we finish our program.

Nathan gave Antonio a ride back to the hero TV building. They both stay silent during all trip. The last year was not the best for Antonio and this only could make it worse, being last in the league gave him more problems with his sponsors, his friendship with Koketsu was also having problems, since Barnaby appeared the two ex-delinquents seem to go out together less.

The heroes were all back to the Hero TV building. When Antonio took his helmet, Nathan could see he was crying even if he tried to hide that. He felt guilty for the death of those two people, for not saving them on time. Nathan seated on his side, and put. his arm on the bigger man shoulder.

" You know is not your fault."

-" If only I was faster... I would save them, and that kid would have his parents by his side.

- Antonio, is not your fault, no one is guilty in this situation, you did your best, and if you consider yourself guilty, I shall be as guilty as you. Now I want you to try to cheer up cause I need to have a talk with your beloved Agnes."

Antonio tensed up a little, he was pretty quiet about his crush on Agnes, and was surprised to see that Nathan knew about it. Was he that obvious about that? None of the other heroes said a word about that. Agnes opened the door, and Antonio lowered his face hoping she didn't see him blush.

- Agnes darling, can you do me a big favor? Can you find out if the kid we save has some live relatives?

- Nathan, I already tried to do that but I am afraid that kid has no family alive. I will contact ...

- No, Agnes. I want you to contact Judge Yuri and ask him what I have to do to adopt this child.

- Don't you want to think about it better, raising a kid is a big responsibility.

-I know that and I accept that responsibility.

- Nathan you are acting without thinking. I want you to think more about it, remember that if you adopt him, you will be a single father and you are the owner of a big company and also a hero, you won't have much free time.

-I can arrange that.

Antonio couldn't help but listen to the whole conversation. He admired Nathan's decision, but like Agnes he was afraid his friend couldn't arrange time for everything, or that Nathan was making that decision because he felt guilty about what happened to the kids parents. Or even that groups who were against Nathan as a hero since he was a gay hero, ( those idiots thought he would be a bad influence and ( their kids gay), and threaten him or the kid. But if that was really what Nathan wanted, Antonio would help him in everything he could.

He tried to ignore the rest of their conversation while taking of his suit, which took longer than usual since he always had help with that. Why couldn't he have a modern armor like the other guys?

-Wait a little hot stuff, maybe we call go out for a drink.

-If you give me a ride. So where are we going?

-I imagine you don't want to go to the Hero Bar -Nathan was right, the last thing Antonio needed was someone making some remark about their failure - so if you don't mind going to Narcissus.

-Isn't that...?

- Yes it is a gay bar, but you just have to pretend you are my boyfriend and I promise that no other guy will bother you all night.

- If you say so.

- And I promise I will get us a room and the drinks are on me.

Antonio blushed, he knew that Nathan wouldn't make anything that made him uncomfortable His ass gropings were just some kind of friendly thing and Antonio's knew better than to think about them as something other than that.

They finally arrived to Narcissus and Antonio could say for sure that Nathan knew everyone there, everyone asked him if Antonio was his boyfriend, question Nathan answer with enthusiasm.

- Of course he is, you know being the owner of this place has a good side after all.

- You are the owner?

- You're so cute Antonio, of course I am, this and Adonis are my two bars here in Sternbild. Get us a private room please - Asked Nathan to the security.

Inside all he could see was people with flashing outfits dancing to some song that was on the tops right now. A little farther he could see a LCD playing some kind of gay porn parody of the Heroes which even Nathan admitted was a bit disturbing, and asked him to ignore it. "Believe me honey, I don't like it more than you do, but they love it and who am I to say no"

Antonio felt a little uneasy with everyone looking at him, wanting to know who the mysterious boyfriend was. They were stopped sometimes by Nathan's friends who wanted to talk a little and know more about it. Putting his arm around Antonio's waist as a sign of pose he just said.

- He is really shy, and if you don't mind us we need some time alone- and proceed to wink at them.

They went to a large room at the second floor. Everything about in that room was red or some variant of the color, with some bits of brown. In the middle of the room there was a big couch, which looked more like a mattress with a table near it, with two glasses and some wine and some snacks. The room had also a king size bed that Antonio could imagine it's function in that place. Antonio picked a glass of wine and sited on the couch next to Nathan.

-And there's also condoms and lube in the drawer if we need it- said Nathan making his friend choke on his wine. -Calm down, I am only joking, we can leave it to another day.

- Who knows. - And this time was Nathan's turn to choke, he wasn't expecting Antonio to play along.

-Nathan, you know, I really admire what you're gonna do. I know you will be a great father, Nathan. Don't let them make you think otherwise.

- You can't imagine how happy that makes me.- Maybe it was the wine but Antonio could have swear he saw Nathan blush.

They both drunk without talking much, they wouldn't need to drive back home since they could stay in that room. They ordered also some beers since Antonio wasn't a big wine fan, Antonio wasn't also a happy drunk, after the fourth beer he start talking about himself, focusing in his failure as an hero. It was true that these last years weren't the best of his career especially after Sky High debut and the rest of the kids, but there was once times when he was second in all seven, one of the times losing only to Nathan himself.

- Those were the times, you know, no super tech armors, only raw power and spandex for the most part. I am surprised you never changed into a armor.

- I would be committing a crime by covering this body. You are the one that should be changing to spandex, easier to move, wouldn't make your power reluctant and it would make wonders for you ass. -Antonio laughed at that, only Nathan would care that much about his assets.- Seriously, you just need a costume upgrade darling.

-Kronos wouldn't like that, too much money to spend for a bad hero.

- You would be surprised honey. Now if you don't mind I am gonna put that bed into good use.

- AH?! But , but...

- Darling I am only going to make my beauty sleep. And don't worry I am the only person who can use this room, so when I am at the bar and don't feel like going home I use it. If you want to join me feel free, I promise I won't bite much. I might use your arm as a pillow but that's it. And don't try to wake me up during the night, tomorrow morning I'm going to visit Adrien at the hospital and I can't be late.

" Maybe later." Antonio thought to himself, "I am too sober for this. "

He kept watching Nathan as changed to light blue pajamas pants and a white friend had great legs and ass, things Antonio didn't notice before since he was too busy trying to keep Nathan's hand out of his butt and to keep his job. He paid attention to his beer again to avoid looking like he was staring. it was also the first time he had seen Nathan without makeup, and was surprised at the difference.

- Nighty honey ~- Said Nathan only seconds before falling asleep.

-Goodnight.

Antonio looked at his phone, 3 missed calls from Jeff, his agent, a call from Kronos, and a message from Koketsu, that didn't mean good news. He would call back and ask what they needed but it was 2:03 a.m. and he was sure that Jeff wouldn't like being woken up by him. Maybe it was time to stop drinking and sleep. He didn't have any clothes to change to, and since Antonio was taller and larger than Nathan, his pajamas wouldn't fit him. He would sleep in his underwear.

Remembering were he was and looking at Nathan sleeping made his cheeks red, "Come one Antonio, there's no need to be acting stupid, is only sleeping nothing more, it isn't like Koketsu did that many times before. Breath and go the fucking to sleep."

He got into the bed and laid besides Nathan. he didn't know what to do, that situation was all kinds of awkward and Antonio didn't want to make it worse, so he kept himself as still as he could, afraid of touching his friend and waking him up. nathan moved a little getting closer to Antonio, his face resting in the latino's chest. Ok, now the situation was unlimited levels of awkward.

Without thinking Antonio put his big arms around Nathan.

" This is going to get so awkward in the morning. "


End file.
